


Costume

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Nightwing's wearing something a little different tonight.





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuixoticLimn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticLimn/gifts).



It was a dark night, even for Gotham. The desperate criminal element were causing trouble again, as they tended to. A scream rang through the night. “Help me!”

 

It was met by terrible laughter. “No one’s going to help you. The Batman’s raiding the Black Jack gang on the docks tonight, and there’s no one else to stop us.” “Hold on a second,” the second guy said. “…What’s that sound?”

 

“I dunno.” The first thug shrugged. “Sounds like…tinkly bells.” “…okay, this is seriously weird. Who’s walking around in heels? Is that supposed to be Batgirl?”

 

The second guy looked up and paled. “…Nu-Nu-Nuhhhh…” The first one looked up too. His face screwed up in disbelief. “Nightwing?!”

 

The lithe superhero had apparently decided that his regular red-and-black costume was too…well, the thugs couldn’t really think of anything to describe the difference other than ‘un-fabulous’. The Nightwing outfit was now bedecked in a pink tutu skirt (which clashed horribly with the red, but Nightwing’s fashion sense had never been good), a tiara, earrings, and…were those  _fairy wings_? The superhero jumped off the edge of the roof, his red high heels clacking as he gracefully hit the pavement. Really, such ease and apparent familiarity in heels, not to mention the entire look of the costume scared the two criminals much more than the fact that this was  _Nightwing_  and well-known for being just as harsh as Batman when it came to crime. The two of them dropped their weapons and fled, screaming.

 

“…Huh.” Nightwing frowned, watching them go. “You’d think they’d never seen a Halloween costume before.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic from 2011 based on another of quixoticlimn's livestreams.


End file.
